poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Masrani sees the Indominus Rex the first time
Here is the scene when Masrani gets to see the hybrid dinosaur the Indominus Rex for the first time in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (Then we see a blue helicopter flying and landing on the helipad as Claire Rod and Laura comes and gets inside) Masrani: Claire. Claire: Mr. Masrani. You are flying. Masrani: I got my license. Hey Rod and Laura. Laura: Hi Mr. Masrani. Man: Two more. Masrani: Well, two more days. Claire: Okay. Masrani: '''So, how's my park doing? '''Claire: Great. We're up 2.5% over last year of it. A bit lower than our initial projection. Masrani: No, no, no, how's it doing? Are the guest having fun? Are the animals enjoying life? Claire: Well, guest satisfaction is steady in the low 90s. We don't have a way to measure the animals' emotional experince. Masrani: Sure you do. You can see in their eyes. Right? Rod: Yeah. Claire: Of couse. (Masrani Chuckles) Masrani: '''Okay. Now show me my new dinosaur. '''Laura: Sure thing. (The Helicopter takes off) Rod: Here we go. Masrani: Got it. Got it. Got it. (The Helicopter flys in the view of the island) Claire: Oh, my! Masrani: You look tense, Claire. Laura: This looks fun. Masrani: You kids are having fun? Rod: Yeah. Claire: '''Maybe you should just focus on the controls. '''Masrani: The key to a happy life is to accept you are never actually in control. Claire, Rod and Laura: Bird! (The Helicopter turns over almost hitting the bird) Masrani: You should spend a day at the beach. Get some sun. Claire: Uh, right so... Marketing thought we could offset some of the costs by... Masrani: Enough about cost. John Hammond entrusted me with his dying wish, and not once did he mention profits. "Spare no expense," he used to say. Claire: I appreciate that, but the reality of operating a theme park requires... Masrani: Don't forget why we built this place, Claire. Jurassic World exists to remind me how very small we are. How new. You can't put a price on that. Now, please, we're flying. (He puts on his shade) Breathe. (The helicopter then continues flying past the waterfall) (Paddock 11 is a large fortress-like structure with forty foot reinforced walls and an emormous gate at the front. It appears as if the exterior is still under construction. The helicopter touches down roughly and everyone gets out. The instructor, clutching his stomach, runs away and vomits into some bushes) Claire: '''(to Masrani) Is he okay? (yelling over to the instructor) Are you okay? '''Masrani: (dismissive) Oh, he's just being dramatic. Rod & Laura: (Disgusted seeing the instructor vomiting) Disgusting! (He watches construction workers welding things together) Masrani: Are you still building...? Claire: We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls up higher. It's bigger than expected. (Masrani stands for a moment observing how huge the walls are) Masrani: It's a good sign. (Claire, Rod and Laura leads Masrani into the paddock's observation room, a large control room with computers and enormous windows overlooking the interior of the enclosure. Supervisor NICK stands at one of the touch screen thermal imaging consoles as they come in. Masrani takes off his sunglasses) Claire: We hit a few speedbumps early on. It began to anticipate where the food would come from. (Noticing Nick, she gestures for him to leave and he exits, leaving the two of them alone) Claire: One of the handlers nearly lost an arm. The others threatened to quit if I couldn't guarantee their safety. They go to the windows. At the moment, we can't see anything but dense jungle. Masrani: She's intelligent, then? Claire: (amused) For a dinosaur. Dr. Z: My grandkids finally arrive seeing a new dinosaur. Rod: Hi Grandpa how's it going? Dr. Z: The new dinosaur is going great. Masrani: And... that? (points to one of the windows which has been cracked) Claire: It tried to break the glass. Masrani: I like her spirit... Laura: That's more dangerous. Rod: (He sees something move) Look. (They hear a growl outside. Something enormous begins moving through the trees at the far end of the enclosure. We see the outline of a large theropod dinosaur with white skin moving through the fronds, but Indominus rex doesn't fully emerge. Masrani stares at her.) Masrani: Oh it's white. You never told me it was white. Dr. Z: Of course it is. What color do you think it is?! Claire: Think it'll scare the kids? Masrani: Kids? It'll give their parents nightmares. Claire: Is that good? Masrani: It's fantastic. Indominus Rex: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. at Claire, Masrani, Dr. Z, Rod and Laura Dr. Z: Our genetic hybrid dinosaur is born. Masrani: Did it see us? Claire: They it can sense thermal radation like snakes. Masrani: So that's how they're two of them. Dr. Z: Yeah they were. Claire: There was a sibling in case this one didn't survive infancy. Masrani: Where's the sibling? Claire: She ate it. Dr. Z & his Grandchildren: What?! (Masrani stares at her wide-eyed. She simply smiles nervously. He nods and looks up at the ceiling. Outside, the Indominus rex moves away through the jungle) Dr. Z: (In his thoughs) Why would a hybrid dinosaur eat her sibling? Masrani: So the paddock is quite safe, then? Rod: It sure is. Claire: (nods) We have the best structural engineers in the world. Masrani: Yeah, so did Hammond. Dr. Z: John Hammond. Laura: He died. Many years ago. Masrani: '''There's an American Navy man here. Part of a research program one of my companies is running. Owen Grady. And also a boy, Tino Tonitini. '''Claire: You know who they are. Rod: I know Tino Tonitini. He's our friend. Laura: And Owen Grady is a worker in Jurassic World restricted area where they have 4 Velociraptors. '''Masrani: '''His animals often try to escape. They're smart. They had to be smarter. '''Claire: '''They only thinks they's smarter... (Masrani notices her tone but lets it pass without comment) '''Masrani: '''I want you to bring them in. Let them inspect the paddock. Maybe they see something we can't. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts